UAS1E8 Fused
Plot The team is driving home from a mission. Ben has been awake for four days straight, being kept up by strange lightning. Kevin drops Ben off and goes home, despite Ben's protests. Ben is awoken in the night by Ra'ad, who appears in his bedroom through an electrical outlet and attacks him. Ben turns into Jetray. They go outside and fight. Jetray knocks Ra'ad into a pool and Ra'ad is electrocuted. When Ra'ad comes to, he is being held by the team at Los Soledad. Ra'ad informs them that Aggregor has recaptured the others. Ra'ad tells Kevin that Aggregor is an Osmosian like him, as he is able to read thoughts. He says that Aggregor plans to absorb him and the other prisoners, which will make him the most powerful being in the galaxy. Ben offers to Ra'ad to work with them and frees him, but he attacks. Ra'ad says that they would turn him in to save themselves, but only Kevin would. The Ultimatrix scans him, but Ra'ad says that that is how Aggregor tracked the others. Ra'ad attempts to destroy it, but his blast connects with the scan and creates an explosion, damaging the Ultimatrix and making Ra'ad disappear. Aggregor arrives. Ben tries to transform, but the Ultimatrix won't let him. Aggregor demands Ra'ad and Gwen and Kevin stall him. He attacks. The Ultimatrix only allows Ben to turn into an Amperi, Ra'ad's species, so he turns into AmpFibian. AmpFibian and Aggregor fight. Aggregor says that he can use AmpFibian instead of Ra'ad. Gwen teleports the team away before Aggregor can capture AmpFibian. They arrive in Kevin's garage. Gwen is weakened by the teleportation spell. AmpFibian acts strangely and speaks in Ra'ads voice. Aggregor, on his ship, tries to track the Ultimatrix, but cannot find the signal. In the garage, AmpFibian talks to Ra'ad in his head. Ra'ad says that he is in the Ultimatrix, which is offline. AmpFibian tries to transform, but cannot. Kevin doesn't believe him, but Gwen scans him and confirms. Ra'ad says that he will take control of the Ultimatrix. Kevin uncovers the machine he used to hack the Omnitrix, intending to use it to fix the Ultimatrix. Gwen and AmpFibian are opposed, and Ra'ad attacks Kevin, telling him not to touch the Ultimatrix. Gwen and Ra'ad fight and Gwen traps Ra'ad in a mana bubble. She tells Kevin to reboot the Ultimatrix. Ra'ad says that Aggregor will find him if the Ultimatrix is rebooted. Kevin absorbs rubber and connects wires to Ra'ad, rebooting the Ultimatrix. Ben and Ra'ad come out and the Ultimatrix goes online. Ra'ad flees, trying to avoid Aggregor. Aggregor arrives and attacks the team. He defeats Gwen and Kevin and Ben turns into Brainstorm. Aggregor says that his staff is made to deal with electrical creatures and attacks Brainstorm, defeating him and trying to kill him. Outside, Kevin convinces Ra'ad to help Ben, saying that Ra'ad is a coward for abandoning the one person who tried to help him. He goes inside, where Brainstorm collapses. He tries to change Brainstorm into AmpFibian. Ra'ad arrives and stops him, attacking him. Aggregor and Ra'ad fight. Brainstorm turns into Ben. The garage blows up as a result of the battle and there is no sign of Ra'ad or Aggregor. Gwen says that Aggregor got him. Ben vows to use the powers of the five aliens to save them. Impact *Ben transforms into AmpFibian for the first time *Ben fights Aggregor for the first time *Ra'ad is recaptured *Los Soledad is introduced in Ultimate Alien AmpFibian.png|AmpFibian|link=AmpFibian Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ra'ad Villains *Aggregor *Aggregor's Soldiers Aliens *Jetray *AmpFibian *Brainstorm Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc Category:Alien Debuts